Procrastination
by sasukesdad
Summary: They're supposed to be studying, however, Hinata's usual restlessness drags Kageyama into the palm of his hand.


Hinata took a deep breath as he watched kageyama's pen move swiftly across the paper. He was supposed to be studying, but as usual Kageyama, the human magnet, killed that dream. His eyes made their way hungrily from the smooth tanned skin of the setter's hands to his rather slender yet muscular biceps. He wanted to touch them. To feel their strength for himself and then feel the weight of those arms around him. He wanted to drown in their perfectness.

He closed his eyes, trying to compose his unruly thoughts. Only after a few moments did he dare to open them again, shocked when he was met by the sharp and mind- numbingly aggressive stare of the boy across from him.

"What are you doing dumbass! You can sleep later!" Kageyama's voice rumbled through Hinata's small, unassuming frame.

"Shut up Tobio and mind your own business" Hinata sulked.

Kageyama stared him down, his eyes burrowing deep into his soul, engulfing his heart, and causing fire to burn in his veins. He wanted him, badly. He wanted to feel the touch of his lips that were so soft yet could be so sharp with their words. It had been so long since Kageyama had kissed him, they'd been so busy preparing for exams and practicing for an upcoming tournament, that their once frequent and steamy meetings were put on hold.

As Kageyama's eyes made their way back to the notebook in front on him, Hinata made up his mind. He slid his legs from under the low table and made his way, crawling, toward the object of his desire.

"What are you doing now, Dipshit?" The moody setter muttered, his eyes still trained on whatever it was he was writing.

Hinata stopped right next to him, kneeling, his bare knees pressed against the slinky fabric of the other boy's sport shorts. "What are you writing Tobio? Is it a love letter for me?" The small boy teased. Kageyama's face began to burn, "S-shut up and get back to work you idiot," he blurted, resting a hand on his cheek in a failed attempt to hide his embarrassment. He's so easy, Hinata gleefully thought to himself, before laying his fluffy ginger head on the table, taking up half of his victims' notebook.

" _What_ do you _want"_ Kageyama hissed through gritted teeth, his patience dwindling.

"You, asshole" Hinata smiled up at him, his brown eyes overflowing with mischief. If Kageyama's face was burning before, it was scorching now. He tore his eyes from the paper, setting them in line with Hinata's stare. He swallowed, unsure of what to say as the happy ginger head smiled eagerly up at him.

"You're so cute Tobio!"

Kageyama had to look away, the small boys dreamy stare was making him feel awkward while also stirring up inconvenient feelings (and he was just so cute that it was unbearable). Kageyama cursed him under his breath.

Hinata sat up, his arms shooting out and wrapping themselves around the larger boy's strong frame. He jolted under the sudden touch but Hinata took no notice, happily placing his cheek against his bulky shoulder.

Kageyama couldn't take it, turning his torso to meet Shouyou and freeing one hand, he swiftly lifted the small face to meet his, their lips colliding in a pool of relief and desire. Kageyama sighed as Hinata's tongue met his, a feeling of comfort and euphoria washing over him. He felt so happy and at easy when Hinata kissed him, felt so lucky to hold him in his arms. It had been so hard restricting himself until now to allow Hinata to focus on his studies. However, he knew it was for the best. But damn, the little furball had finally made him fall.

Hinata's small hands snuck their way to Kageyama's hair, his fingers becoming one with the dark strands. Kageyama pulled him onto his lap, completely allowing himself to be devoured. Hinata, now straddling him, let a small moan escape from his busy mouth, evoking yet more desire in Kageyama. He couldn't get enough of him, he wanted Hinata to swallow him whole; he wanted to be entirely immersed and just completely submerged in all that was this tiny, annoying, yet lovable and utterly magnificent asshat.

As his fingers snaked through the soft ginger hair and tenderly made their way down his back, Kageyama knew, with every fiber of his soul, that he undoubtedly loved this boy with all his heart.


End file.
